


Not Exclusive Love Triangles

by Mira_Belmonte



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anger, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Games, Heavy Petting, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, Magic, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Ouch, Partner Betrayal, Platonic Relationships, Please read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Sex, Teaching, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Witchcraft, who knows - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Belmonte/pseuds/Mira_Belmonte
Summary: You, a witch, had finally returned from your small break from the Mikaelson family, dreading yet excited to return. You had been dear family friends for years, dare I say centuries, knowing you from the great 1500s, best friends to Rebekah and a figure to Hope it was no wonder you barely had a life from them. Even Kol couldn't seem to give you a break every time you were around him, dropping sweet nothings of explicit sexual fantasies or sly comments about your appearance. Not that you minded the attention, you didn't exactly receive attention from many men in the first place, but somehow it left you wanting more from Kol, a nearly taboo want it was,  but it seemed to be exactly what you had gotten and maybe even more than that.*DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT FOLLOW SHOW OR BOOKS 100%*





	1. Returning to the Mikaelson's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, been dying to write these recently. If i used first person, it was accidental. It's easier to write first person in my opinon. Apologies if this is terrible, and the beginning is slow, my writing is not meant to be 100%, just let me know what you think with comments and kudos :) thanks!  
> P.S. Smut; you have been warned!!!!!  
> P.P.S I do not own The Originals or any of the characters.  
> ~Mira

"Y\N!" Rebekah exclaimed, bringing you into a tight hug, "We've missed you, how was the beach? Were there any hot guys? You must tell me everything!" she spoke a mile a minute, never missing a second. You smiled warmly at her, only nodding to keep up with her. You were only gone a week, on a last group trip with your coven sisters who both fell pregnant, honestly wishing to yourself it had been a little longer. Not that you disliked being around the Mikaelson family, they were all you knew for years, but sometimes a break from all the chaos that surrounded them was nice. “Unfortunately, there were no cute guys there. Even if there was, I doubt they’d be interested in me.” You sighed, walking into the house, luggage in tow. “Well love, I’m interested. Let’s say we go back to my room and I’ll show you how much I am. If, you’re up for it.” Kol appeared at the top of the stairs, giving a sly smile dripping with seduction. You groaned, almost internally. Hoping you wouldn’t have to see him yet, you had nearly forgotten him and his flirtatious personality, you glanced at him and sent him a rather cheeky grin.

“Kol, be a darling and help Y/N with her bags instead of standing there being pretty.” Rebekah sighed, rolling her eyes at him, forcing some of your luggage into his arms. Kol, giving a fake pout, carried your things into the bedroom with you following him. Entering your room you put down your things on your bed and started unpacking, Kol stood in the doorway watching as you did such a mundane task. “May I help you?” you spun around, clothes in one hand, hip in the other. “Oh, nothing. Carry on” Kol said with a grin, “I’m just admiring your ass.” His remark instinctively causing you to spin around, giving a little shake and a pat towards his direction. You glanced at him over your shoulder, giving a wink, “Too bad you can’t touch it.” You laughed and pointed towards the door, giving him a gesture to leave. You could hear his groan of sadness “Someday, I will.” He sighed and walked away, leaving you to finish what you started.

“Y/N!” you heard a little yell attached to a familiar voice from the hallway, clearly excited about something. You poked your head out and saw Hope waiting for you with a cat eared hair band in her little hands. “Yessss?” you questioned, walking towards her, squatting down to pick her up. “Y/N, I got you this today when I was out with daddy." she said, thrusting the headband towards you, "Daddy, took me to Claire’s to get girly stuff.” Hope adorably wrinkled her nose at the words. “Oh really, what’d you get besides this?” you asked, placing the ears on your head. Hope, strumming her fingers on her chin, a sign of thought. “I got earrings, new headbands, a stuffed animal, hmmmm. I don’t remember what else.. I guess a lot of stuff.” Hope grinned with a materialistic smile. “I don’t know why she insists on us going to that store, when I could easily buy her things so much better.” Klaus huffed, coming from somewhere down the hall. “Welcome back, Y/N. I hope your trip was rather exciting. Hope, would not stop talking about you.” Klaus mumbled, kissing Hope on the head.

"Hey Hope, how about we go get a snack?" Hope shook her head, asking to be put down. You shrugged before putting her down, watching her grab her father's hand and walk away with him. You could hear the discussion between them about whether unicorns or dragons were his favorite. You snickered and headed downstairs to raid the kitchen. You found a granola bar in the back of the cupboard, barely finding anything else that wasn't possibly contaminated with God knows what or Hope's "special food", you made a mental note to go grocery shipping for yourself.

"Meow" you heard Kol say from behind you, causing you to make a small squeak of surprise. "Sheesh, Kol. You nearly gave me a heart attack." you smacked him on the arm a little harder than you meant to, causing a 'hey' to escape his lips. "Sorry love, wasn't trying to scare you. Just couldn't resist." he chuckled, rubbing the spot. You took a bite of your pitiful granola bar, eyeing his body while he reached into the fridge for his own kind of 'snack'. He was wearing a pair of nice fitting jeans, and a nicer fitting white t-shirt, you bit your lip with guilt. He was rather attractive to you, his mischievous yet charming ways, secretly drove you crazy sometimes. Wishing that he'd actually initiate something more than just a flirtatious conversation for a mere two seconds at a time, you knew that if he did there wouldn't be anything more between you both than that. But your thoughts were almost taboo, he was like family, they all were.  
  


"If you're uncomfortable with the blood, I can go somewhere else. Unless, you want to be a better source of food." He said with a grin before pouring the blood into a cup, this snapped you out of your haze. "No thanks, you can stay. I was just about to leave, I still have some unpacking to do." you swallowed the last of the granola bar nervously before heading back upstairs. You couldn't shake the thought of how attractive he was to you today. What was wrong with you? 

* * *

 

Later that night, Rebekah came to your room and knocked on the door. "Y/n, get dressed, we're going clubbing." you groaned at the thought, all you wanted was to stay home and relax, "Who is we?" hoping that by chance it would be Kol, he was great with partying and it would be worth going then. "Just you, me, and Kol." you waited a few moments before responding with an "Okay." not wanting to seem too eager at the prospect. Going through your closet, you decided you would wear a sexy little black number that complimented your skin as well your ass, not quite conservative but not too slutty either. Giving yourself one last look over in the mirror, you hear a cat-calling whistle. Turning abruptly, there was a rather attravtive Kol leaning against the door frame, eyeing you with a hint of primal hunger in his dark eyes. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you darling?" you blushed at his comment, "Maybe I am." You grinned a seductive smile as you walked past him. He couldn't help but watch your ass sashay away from him and you knew it. You headed down the cascade of stairs for the door where Rebekah stood in a deep red dress applying an equally dark shade of red upon her lips. "Ready, y/n?"

At the club, you knocked back a couple of shots with Rebekah and Kol before hitting the floor, grinding with Rebekah. Kol sat at the bar, his eyes only seemed to be on you. The music blasting through the air sending everyone on the dance floor into a hardcore dance session. You made eye contact with him, flexing your index finger in 'come here' motion. You had been eyeing him all night and you were starting to feel a good buzz, unsure whether it was the alcohol or desire, and wanted to dance with him, your daring side was showing. He was dangerous but yet you found yourself wanting him. You watched as he downed the rest of his drink and made his way towards you, brushing past girls making their offers to him. Rebekah was long gone, finding herself some naive males to prey on all night, leaving only you and Kol to enjoy each other's company. He placed his hands on your hips and danced with you, his lips placing kisses on the crook of your neck, his tongue and teeth grazing along your shoulder. His actions caused your senses to come alive, warmth was pooling in your stomach, your hips still swaying with his, you ran your hand through his hair giving a little tug. He turned you around, roughly placing his lips against yours, he was pressing your body against him tightly, you could feel his almost eager length against your stomach making you crave more from him. 

"Want to get out of here?" he somehow managed to say clearly enough that you could just barely understand him over the music. "Definitely." you nodded, he took your hand and led you through the crowd.

As you made your way out of the club you barely got a breath in before your back was to the brick walls of the side alley, his mouth smothering yours in hungry kisses. He grabbed behind both of your thighs, hoisting you up the wall and draping your legs around him, you moaned at this but knowing better you gently pushed him away to speak, "K-kol.. as much as I'd like to be taken right here and right now.. I do want our privacy," you motioned towards the passerby who glanced quickly at you both. He breathed heavily and nodded, letting you down gently and taking your hand.

 

* * *

 

You found yourself flopping down onto Kol's bed, his mouth already attacking yours, both of your tongues battling for dominance, he was easily winning. "You. Don't know. How long. I've been craving you." he said in between each kiss he made along your neck and shoulder, causing a small moan to arise from your throat. He stepped back, removing his shirt. Your eyes trailed his muscular body, you couldn't help but want to taste his skin on your eager taste buds. You stood up, nearly tearing your dress out of impatience, you remove it, tossing the material in a general direction of his room revealing the lacy black panties you wore underneath, his eyes swept over you hungrily before crashing his lips on yours. He leaned you back onto the bed, opening your legs wide enough to accommodate his body, his lips making contact with your right breast, his thumb twirling around your left nipple. You moaned in pleasure as he continued his oral raid across your body, sending electricity through your veins. He thumbed over your sensitive button through the sheer fabric, soliciting another moan from you. By now the heat you felt in your stomach was something of a roaring fire that desperately needed to be extinguished, you were practically dripping with need. Kol, grabbed the waistband of the material between his fingers, dragging it down your legs in a painfully slow motion, knowing that every inch he moved the more he was killing you inside. He slid the thin fabric over your shoes, "I should probably remove those" you motioned towards your black pumps, "No, keep them on" he grinned, as he ran his tongue along the inside of your thigh. Muttering sweet nothings of your beauty, yet purposefully skipping over your aching core, he grabbed your other leg, beginning a slow assault on it. You groaned in aroused frustration, "Something the matter, love? Do you not like this?" he looked at you with false confusion, "Oh.." he smiled at your obvious frustration, "I know what you're wanting, let me help," he placed a finger over your clit, making slow circles, causing almost involuntary slow thrusts from you, trying to gain more friction than what you were getting from him. He chuckled at your desperation as he teased your folds with his index finger. Pausing, he popped his finger that was coated in your obvious arousal into his mouth before ducking his head between your legs, sliding his finger into your core, slowly pumping you before attaching his mouth to your needy bud receiving an appreciative moan in response.

Licking, sucking, and nipping at your clit, you couldn't help yourself but to moan from the feelings he was inflicting on your body. He placed your legs over his shoulders, grabbing your hips and continuing his assault,  you placed a hand in his hair, grinding against his mouth, feeling pressure build inside you, your release was going to happen soon. "Kol, I'm gonna..." you moaned, tossing your head back and losing focus on your words, surprised it even was happening for you, an orgasm for you was like seeing a shooting star, rare. 

Kol hummed on your clit while slipping two fingers back inside you. He made a few sweeps over your g-spot before you came undone in his mouth and hands. There was no warning, but he didn't seem to mind as he was lapping up your juices, "That was pretty hot." he grinned in amazement, his lips glistening with your wet. Moving your legs and sitting up he started unbuttoning his jeans, removing them with his boxer briefs, his impressive size finally free for you to see, and touch. Recovering from your orgasm, you sat up and gripped his member in your hands, slowly pumping it as he sat back and watched you. You licked along the brim of the tip before wrapping your whole mouth around it and taking him into the back of your throat then back up, moans and heavy breathing coming from him. Lifting your hair out of the way, he started making thrusts causing you to gag, which only seemed to excite him more. He thrusted a few times more before he pulled your face up to his to kiss you. Climbing over top of him, straddling his legs, you hovered over his length rubbing yourself against it, teasing yourself and him. He gave an almost growling groan as a warning when he grabbed your hips, sliding you down onto him before you could object, it was only fair, teasing the poor man. You gave a mixture of a cry and a moan to the feeling, then slowly getting used to him, you started moving on top of him, his hands pressed down on your hips, keeping them still. "Fuck" Kol moaned "I don't know if I'll last long, Love." you didn't care as you licked up his neck and continued riding him, pushing him back onto the bed, you moaned once you found your g-spot again, causing you to arch your back. Picking up the pace, you could see him struggling to keep his cool, he moaned when you tightened your walls around him. 

"God.. If you don't stop, I won't last." Kol groaned with pleasure and focus, you leaned forward and licked his lips, with no intention of stopping. You gripped his member again with your walls slowly easing up and down, causing him to moan again. You did it twice more when he held your waist down to him, he breathed heavy, you could feel him twitching inside you, "I'm so incredibly close, if you move one single muscle..."  he growled then chuckled and tucked a strand of your hair.

Suddenly, he flipped you both over so that he was on top. He started thrusting again at his a slow pace, his teeth wrapping around a nipple, his hand at your clit. "Let's see how you like it, love" he grunted as he thrusted into you. You moaned, throwing your head back as you took what he was giving you. You could feel yourself getting closer, "Deeper.." you managed to moan, knowing that there couldn't be any way he could go deeper without breaking you, each thrust sending you closer to your peak. You pushed your heels into his ass and held onto his head that was buried in your neck. "Kol..." his name you couldn't help but say, causing his thrusts to become deeper yet sloppier. He hadn't entirely came down from his pre-orgasmic phase yet. "Cum for me, y/n. I want to see that beautiful face when you come undone under me." he panted in need as he felt himself becoming closer to his own unraveling. You gripped at his shoulder, your nails digging into his skin as you felt your second orgasm fast approaching. Suddenly, you felt yourself go over the edge, you moaned loudly at the wave of pleasure that was washed upon you, your walls spasming around him, your back arching up off the bed, "Thank fuck." He moaned as his own orgasm swept upon him, emptying himself into you, giving a couple of thrusts riding out both of your orgasms.

Rolling off of you and to the side, "Holy Hell, that was amazing." all you could do was nod in agreement and laugh, "Early, huh?" he blushed slightly, "Shut up, I couldn't help it. You're a beautiful girl, and I've been dying for this for ages. I got a little ahead of myself" you rolled over with a proud smile and kissed him. "Wanna go again?" he grinned at your eagerness, flipping you onto your stomach, "Gladly." he nipped at your ear as he rested his body weight on your back.


	2. Uh-Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I decided to try to make it into chapters, more drama and more smut. I just don't think there is enough Kol smut in the world. Anyways, I hope you enjoys it, leave comments and kudos.  
> Thank you!!! <3  
> PS Still new to this, don't sue me  
> PPS I do not own the Originals or the Characters  
> PPPS Sorry if this chapter was bad, i will go back over and revise it. It's like 2 am. But thank you still for reading it

You woke up the next morning, sunlight was peeking through the blinds of a room barely familiar to you. You glanced around searching for anything obvious, only to find a sleeping Kol facing away from you, a slight snore escaped from him. Noticing his lack of shirt, you glanced at your body with surprise, happiness and slight horror at the events you remembered. 'Oh God, does Rebekah know? Do the boys? Oh God, did we use protection? Oh wait, he's a vampire, stupid.' Your mind was racing with worried thoughts until he rolled over and looked at you with a adorably sleepy smile.  
"Good morning, gorgeous. You're up earlier than I expected you to be." he draped his arm around your torso and pulled you to him, "I can fix that.." he whispered. A sense of calm washed over you as his lips met your shoulder causing you to toss your head to the side which he happily sprinkled kisses and little red marks upon, it was exactly what you needed somehow. His hand traveled to your breasts, massaging one no less than the other, this elicited a small moan from you.  
  
His erection was pressing against your leg which you stroked gently, his breathing quickened at the touch. Propping his head on his free hand, he watched your reactions as he slid his other hand down your stomach to your legs, pushing them apart slightly to gain better access to you. He placed his index finger into your mouth and told you to suck, this command caused your core to ache slightly. Once his finger was sufficiently soaked in your spit he traced his index finger in figure eights around your clit, you moaned at this but you needed more from him. Your hand still on his member, you squeezed lightly and pumped him hoping to send him a signal, you watched his eyes watch you. It was erotic to you. You pulled him by the neck and kissed him, your tongue begging for entrance which he granted eagerly, moans escaping both of you.  
  
PullIng away and placing you on your side with your back to his chest, he kissed your neck and spine as he moved one of your legs into a better position for both of you. Slipping a hand around your throat, he eased himself into you groaning at the feel of you, "God, you're tight," you moaned at his words and the feeling, you weren't expecting this but neither were you expecting the night before.  
  
  
He began thrusting slowly, up into you, eventually picking up your leg that allowed him access to a deeper angle. You moaned in pleasure, the sound both of your bodies were making intensified this, drawing out your surprising imminent orgasm. "Bite me," you begged almost silently, "What?" he seemed surprised by your invitation, "Y/n, no, I could hurt you." concern in his voice. 'Suddenly he had morals' you thought to yourself. "Please..I want.. I need you to," you begged in between a moan, wanting nothing more than to have your orgasm come with his set of teeth attached to it. You could hear him groan before he licked along your neck and sunk his teeth into you. He drank from you, giving three shallow thrusts before your body was overcome with barely silent ecstasy; placing your leg back down, he held you while giving slow but deep thrusts, riding out your orgasm and finding his own within you. Removing himself from you, he licked along the wounds on your neck, and gave you his wrist before letting you rest, wrapping you in his arms as you seemed to become sleepy again from the aid you thanked him for, receiving a kiss to the temple before you both went back to sleep. He was surprisingly sweet.  
_____________  
"What the bloody hell is this?!" You awoke to a rather angry Rebekah towering in the doorway. 'Oh fuck.' you thought to yourself, you completely forgot none of this was supposed to happen, "Kol, what the hell!? I asked you not to do this!".  
Kol seemed amused by her anger, where you were petrified by it. "Sorry sis, don't know what to tell you. I guess whoops?" He gave a shrug with a cocky smile before settling back down on his pillow, "And Rebekah.. close the door on your way out, we're trying to sleep!" you just lie there completely motionless, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the sheets. How could he be so calm?  
  
Rebekah huffed and slammed the door, muttering various curses through the hall.  
"Oh shit, Kol. She's going to kill me." he laughed at your fear, "No she won't love, Klaus would kill her for it." he had a point. Letting out a heavy sigh, he pulled you back to him and closed his eyes.


	3. This Should Be Interesting..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just a bunch of drama, sorry if it's horrific.

Eyes fluttering open, you suddenly had a concern for time. The Sun was starting to set, casting shadows on the far wall. You rolled over, checking the clock on Kol's night stand, '5:00' it blinked at you, a groaned escaped from you as you sat up. Glancing around the room, no Kol was in sight causing a slight sense of insecurity.  
  
  
Sliding onto the floor and standing on your feet, you noticed the aching in your legs and nether regions as well as all the love 'bites'. He must have done a number on you, you thought to yourself as you made your way to his bathroom, desperately wanting to be clean from the escapades and the Louisiana heat. You turned on the water and climbed in as soon as the water was hot to your liking, relishing in the feel.  
  
Stepping out of the heat filled room and wrapping a clean towel around your body, you stumbled into a startled Kol who gave you a sheepish smile once realizing it was you. "Oh hey, Y/n. How'd you sleep?" he seemed to be acting strange, "I slept pretty good, though I woke up to a lack of you. Where'd you go?" you winced as you hobbled back to his bed, sitting down, "I was.. running some errands. You okay, y/n?" he eyed you, noticing your act of pain with a knowing look. You nodded and sighed, laying back, "It would appear that I had too much fun last night and this morning." a proud grin spread across his face, as he walked where you lay, "Glad to be of service." he said cockily before planting a kiss on you. You thumped him in the chest.  
  
  
Quickly changing, you hurried downstairs to grab a menu from the fridge; you were starving considering you burned all of your energy in a certain form of exercise. Walking into the kitchen, you notice a Styrofoam box with your name scrawled across the top with a note reading 'Didn't want to wake you, but I figured you'd need food. Enjoy ;)' Opening it, there was your favorite food. How did he remember?? You quickly scarfed down the food without bothering to heat it up, your hunger was satiated.  
  
  
"Y/n?" a familiar soothing male voiced called out your name from the study, you grinned racing with a slight hobble to greet the man attached to the voice, "Elijah! My good friend, how are you?" you hugged him briefly with a broad smile, "I'm quite well, y/n. How are you? How was your trip?" he studied your face for any sign of a lie as you told him of your trip.  
  
  
Elijah was the first to befriend you in terms of the Mikaelson's, his desire to court you was this reason. Though as tempting as the idea was, you were not wanting to be married for fear of what your magic would bring upon your family and Elijah understood this as he was a noble man who valued his family, a trait all the Mikaelson's obtained. He never held it against you and instead chose your complicated, yet loving friendship instead, you both used to chase into the woods to steal kisses and even secretly became brief lovers out of need, for a time. As the years passed, you managed to write letters to him, until he stopped responding thanks to Niklaus. Admittedly there was still a sense of attraction between you both but it was too late and too complicated to do anything about it, those days had passed.  
  
"Y/n, might I ask why you smell like Kol?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow in your direction, you forgot that vampires had super scent, this caused a blush to creep across your face; you couldn't look him in the eye, "Ah, I suspected it was bound to happen..." He paused, his eyes sweeping your face, "...As long as you are happy then do not feel guilty." He smiled warmly, though his eyes showed a glimmer of brief possessive jealousy. A piece of you felt crushed, but you had no reason to apologize, speaking of apologies...  
  
"Elijah, have you seen Rebekah? I need to speak with her?"  
  
"I.. believe she is by the pool, she muttered something about needing to bleach her brain."  
  
You thanked him and made a brisk walk towards the pool, catching sight of her texting her thumbs off in a lawn chair. "Rebekah!" you called out to her, catching her attention, "I think we need to talk, now." you said, catching your breath. The property was a lot larger than you remembered it to be. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you, y/n." she glared at you, burning a hole into you, "Yes, you do. You're obviously upset with me, and Kol, and what you saw. Grow up and get over it, shit happens Rebekah. I didn't get upset when you slept with people I was interested in, nor did i get upset when you slept with my ex-boyfriend those many years ago. I didn't care then and still don't now," she interjected which caused you to put your hand up to stop her, "And I prefer having my best friend to talk to, and laugh with and go shopping with, and I don't feel like fighting you over something I don't feel entirely sorry for. So I'm going to go back inside, and when you're ready to speak to me, I'll be there." You stormed off, you were one of the only few who could speak to her in such a way and she'd listen, mostly. Yet you still shook as if she'd strike you down. Making your way back inside, you headed straight for the wine fridge and grabbed a bottle of Rose before making another trip to the library to read upon the old books that Elijah still kept, tucked away in a corner just for you.

\--------------------------  
Hours seemed to pass, you were enthralled by the ancient texts and slightly more buzzed than you'd like to admit. Everything was silent in your world, until there was giggling in the hall outside of the library coming from a certain redheaded little girl. Setting down your book and sticking your head out, you grinned, a game of tag was in action between the Mikaelson's, a blazerless Elijah and Klaus running away from her in a slow human pace. Not paying attention, you happened to be tagged on the cheek by Hope, barely registering it in your state until you saw her run away.  
Stumbling out of the library you chased after her the best you could, losing her to the outside before you had the brilliant idea of tagging Kol. You made it back up the stairs and into his room where he laid on his bed, his thumb against his lip as he scrolled through the internet. A broad smile on your face, you strolled as graceful as possibly towards him before smacking him lightly on the stomach yelling 'tag you're it!' and running out the room, managing to hide in the bathroom, a disgruntle Kol stood up in confusion and went on a hunt until he found a confused Freya, tagging her and jogging away. So the game began. Laughing came from all corners of the house.  
  
  
Passing off the responsibility of tagger, you took it as cue to retreat to your bed for a nap before anyone could tag you again. Dropping onto your bed, you instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think, leave a comment and a kudos, or even message me. Up to you :)  
> Also, stay tuned for more, this is just the beginning


	4. Amendments of Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got out of college for the day so I decided to add a chapter, sorry if it's been constant chapters of boring, it's my first one so I'm still getting the hang of things but thank you guys for still reading. I'm thinking of doing a Kili x Reader as well because Aidan Turner is bae. Let me know what you guys think :)  
> Enjoy!

You woke up from your deep slumber to find an annoyed looking Rebekah sitting on the loveseat in your room, filing her nails. Golden strands of her hair seemed to radiate with the Sun that shown behind her, "You snore when you sleep." she huffed, never breaking contact with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Wow, good morning to you too Rebekah." You yawned, and stretched, "How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know maybe an hour or so. I've been trying to think of what to say to you." She stood up, walking over to your bed and laying down, "Look, I know I am very prideful and rather protective of my family. But I don't care that you and my.. Baby brother slept together or if you continue sleeping together," A look of disgust swept over her face briefly, "I just wish you had told me you had feelings for him or something. I gave you those luxuries when it came to your ex." you knew she was right, but you were also afraid of how she would take it if she knew you harbored rather new feelings for him for the past several years, besides you didn't know he would ever do anything besides flirting, "I know, I'm sorry Beks. I was afraid of how you'd take it, and besides I wasn't exactly planning on sleeping with him. I doubt we'd do it again though, so rest easy. Now can we go back to being friends??" you questioned with a tone of plea. You heard her sigh, a smile was on her face, "We never stopped being friends." she got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Kol," she said briefly before leaving your room. That wasn’t a bad idea, you thought to yourself.  
  
The rest of the day went on when you suddenly realized you had not eaten since the day before, hastily you made your way to the kitchen and jotted down a list of grocery necessities when a certain someone came into your periphery.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kol asked quizzically, his head to the side as he peered over your shoulder.  
  
“I’m making a grocery list, what does it look like I’m doing?” you were slightly annoyed, partially from hungry and partially from the now complications of the relationship.  
“Why go shopping when I can give you something to eat in my room,” his words struck a nerve in you. How dare he. You shook your head, appalled.  
  
“I’m only joking, Love. But I am going with you to the store,” you found his insistence oddly charming and slightly questionable, “Fine.” You huffed; maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about your situation. Finishing your list you picked up your keys and headed for the door when he snatched them out of your hand, “And I’m driving.” He winked at you and held the door.  
  
  
At the store he pushed the cart, tossing random items waiting for you to notice. You had every time, no way would you eat those things like beets and cow tongue and besides, you weren’t getting that many items to begin with. But it did make you laugh.  
Eventually, you both strolled in silence through the aisles. It was the perfect opportunity, “Kol.” You looked at him, “Hmm?” he said as he browsed the cans of soup, not making eye contact, “What does it mean for us now… I know it’s a stupid question, I just can’t help but wonder what will happen..” you ranted, feeling slightly ridiculous and obviously flustered, you directed your gaze at the cans.   
  
  
Your question caught him by surprise, he hadn’t exactly thought about it much, he just knew he wanted to be around you, “What do you want it to mean?” he countered, throwing the ball back into your court, your gaze met his, “ Well I don’t know.. I know that I find you attractive and I like being around you, but I don’t want this to get complicated yet and I don’t know how you feel or anything.. I just.. I’m sorry, never mind this was stupid,” you mumbled, diverting your eyes. He grabbed your face, “Well Love, how about this,” he paused in a momentary thought, “We don’t have to make things complicated; I find you equally attractive if not more and I still would like to be around you. So why don’t we just be what they call... friends with benefits? You scratch my itch, I scratch yours, and we can remain friends. No strings attached,” he smiled at you. Why hadn’t you thought of that possibility, the 21st century was a gateway to endless options. Satisfied with this solution, you nodded your head.

______________________________________

Finally making it home, groceries put away and food eaten, you went to the study to help Freya with some incantations and potions. Hope was sitting in a chair watching. She was learning how to use and control her magic in a positive way through us by request of Klaus and the suggestion of Elijah. She was exceptionally adept in witch craft only needing fine tuning. You three spent three hours going over how to read spells, and how to say them when Niklaus entered, "I believe... it's past someone's bedtime," creeping up behind Hope, he attacked her in a fit of tickles causing a laugh to erupt from her small body. You and Freya grinned at the scene, "No! Five more minutes!" she yelped, she was an eager student, wanting to soak up every drop of knowledge. You smiled warmly at that. "No ma'am, it's bedtime." You gave a stern look, which caused her to sulk, "okay.." she pouted as she leaped off the chair, scurrying out the door. You yawned causing Freya to catch the infectious yawn herself, "I believe it's my bedtime as well," Freya said as you both walked towards the door, "Goodnight, Y/n," you replied with a 'goodnight' as you both went separate ways.  
  
  
"Hey, y/n?" Kol called from the living room, "Yea?" you poked your head in to peek, "Wanna drink and play some cards? Klaus and Elijah are joining.", he lifted up two bottles, one of flavored vodka and one of a very expensive bottle of brandy. Grinning, you made your way into the room, taking place right next to him, "What are we playing?" you nipped his ear, eliciting a noise from him, "Poker," he grinned salaciously, before attacking your mouth briefly, igniting a small, hungry fire in the pit of your stomach that will be seen to later perhaps with company. Elijah cleared his throat, causing Kol to break the kiss, "Shall we begin?" Elijah asked, Klaus right behind him, you started pouring the drinks. By the end of the night, you were still sipping on your first glass of brandy, wanting to remain clear headed due to having a knack of falling asleep when drinking heavily, the boys had a higher tolerance as well so you wanted to keep up with them. They already made it through half the bottle of Brandy without your help.   
  
  
The fire in your stomach was growing bigger every time Kol made eye contact with you, his eyes dropped suggestions that only you were meant to pick up. By now Elijah had won the game of poker as expected, like usual, but you were close behind determined and loving a good power struggle, Niklaus the first to lose all of his money became impatient with his loses and quit the game early and had left Kol, Elijah, and you, quite awkward.   
  
"Good game," you said, shaking hands with Kol and Elijah, you knocked back the rest of your drink, standing up, Kol grabbed your arm, "Meet me in my room," he whispered, the hair on the back of your neck rose with this. You turned for the stairs when he grabbed your arm again, "And you better be naked."


	5. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of poorly written smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning it's a bunch of shameless smutty smut between the reader and Kol, enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading, comment and leave kudos if you wish (:

Stripping and sitting on the creme colored duvet on his bed, you found your mind racing with possibilities. You were already horny on the verge of restless when Kol finally made his entrance. Leaning against the door frame, shirtless with a glass of dark liquid in his hand, his eyes drank you in. 

Without saying a word, he stalked over like he was a jaguar and you were his prey. Dipping his thumb into the drink before popping it into your mouth, you suckled it eagerly tasting the sweet wine with notes of copper on your tongue, he mixed blood and wine you figured out. Your core ached at this revelation, how devious of him. He watched you, both of your eyes never breaking contact, his arousal growing impatient. He thumbed your bottom lip before bringing you into a kiss, his tongue greedily claiming yours with a dominant need. Your own arousal was consuming you by now and he could smell it. It drove him crazy but he wanted to make this last before he lost his self control turning hedonistic.

You reached for his belt, but he stepped back removing himself from the kiss, " _Hands to yourself_." Kol said lightly with a hint of a threat, this caused a whimper to come from your mouth. How could you not touch him? All you wanted was to touch him. " _Lay back, eyes closed or else._ " he commanded you, you listened, lying back and closing your eyes. You wondered what he was going to do.

He opened your legs, resting his weight against you before granting you with numerous kisses. His kisses traveled down your body, caressing your breasts with his hands and mouth, you moaned. Removing his mouth from a nipple, there was silence until cold liquid dripped onto your body, you gasped in surprise. His mouth found its way to your belly button where some of the liquid had collected, he lapped it up, and left a few equally dark bruises in place as well as purple colors spots on the duvet. His body disappeared from you, causing your eyes to open, he was ridding himself of his pants when he looked up spotting you staring at him. Too late. 

" _What did I say_?" he said darkly, he looked good enough to eat, you felt no regret as he flipped you over onto your stomach. 

" _All fours,"_ he commanded, you scrambled reluctantly onto all fours. He growled and nipped at your ear, squeezing your ass cheek in his hand before- _whop!_ His hand made rough contact with your behind, leaving a red mark that he rubbed at before a second smack came again, you cried out in confused pain and pleasure. You were not expecting the night to turn out like this. A few more smacks were delivered, alternating but less aggressive as he started out. He rubbed both cheeks and kissed your shoulder in a semi apology.

Flipping back over, he hovered over you, lips locked. He ground his clad member into your core, the head of it rubbed against your clit, eliciting a small moan. He breathed heavily as he felt your wet soak the cloth that acted as a barrier. Your hips moved against him, wanting more. " _Please_ ," you begged him, to be filled by him, to become his was all you were wanting right now.

Happily responding to your plea, in one swift motion he sank himself into you. You moaned at the feeling and grabbed at his side, nails clawing at his back. He moved your hands above your head, growling in your ear with another warning of previous disobedience before giving a hard thrust. 

You felt your orgasm approaching with each thrust he made. His lips purposefully covered yours, stifling the moans you made. Lost in the co-mingled pleasure, he released your hands and wrapped his around you, lifting you up and onto his lap. Your arms draped around his neck as you moved on top of him, meeting him thrust by thrust. He leaned back watching you, allowing full control. You rested your hands on his thighs and and rode him, head tossed back and eyes squeezed shut as you found your release, coming hard around him, moaning loudly. He grabbed your hips, his control now gone, thrusting deeply before his own release found him, grunting with each wave that washed over him.

Panting, you rolled off of him and lay on your side next to him. He glanced at you, satiated and tired, he laughed with a pant, "Thank you." he pulled you to his chest and kissed the top of your head, moving the hair from your sweat laden face, "I should be thanking you." you chuckled breathlessly, kissing his chest.


	6. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of years have passed since you and Kol became fwb (yet secretly harboring feelings for him that you deny), remaining good friends with him and the Mikaelson family. You had become a nurse and even found your own apartment near the French Quarter with a pretty cool roommate too. Until things turn sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't added a chapter lately, I've been suuuper busy and decided to make another story called What Are The Odds? So if you are interested in The Hobbit and like reading awkward smut then please check it out (It's still evolving)!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a comment or a kudos, or don't :) Thanks for reading

"Stoooop... I will murder you!" You laughed, trying to be as quiet as possible yet failing, your roommate was asleep on the other side of the kitchen wall. Kol had you pressed against your kitchen counter, laughing into your shoulder. You were trying to make a sandwich but Kol was making it entirely too difficult, his hands kept grabbing at your ass which you had to smack away. "No you won't love, you're too nice." he said with a slur, he was right unfortunately. You hardly could kill a spider in your own apartment.

He nibbled on your shoulder as you put your sandwich together, it was his signal that he was hungry. After that morning that you asked him to bite you, it became a regular practice and eventual led to him feeding off of you to reduce his killing and train him in the process. You were more than happy to help him, given that it felt like a head rush every time he drank from you. The only time he agreed to feeding is if sex was involved, you objected to this in the past but he insisted that it was the only way, something about pleasure and your blood tasting better with the flood of hormones. Essentially killing two birds with one stone. "Give me 30 minutes and then we'll feed you." he sat across from you, his eye lit with lust and hunger.

You both sat on the couch, you watched a tv show you both enjoyed while eating your sandwich. Kol impatiently checked his phone repeatedly, five minute intervals passed between each check but you tried to ignore it. He had to learn to control his hunger some how. Once exactly 30 minutes had passed Kol gave a wicked grin before yanking you off the couch, and carrying you over his shoulder to your room.

* * *

Driving you both to completion, the veins appeared underneath his eyes as he punctures the vein in your neck. You cried out in pain that quickly turned into pleasure, your head rushed as he tipped you over the edge, holding you close to his chest as you came. Your walls tightened around him sending him into his own release. He removed his teeth from your neck causing a groan of pain from you, licking the wound in his usual apologetic step and gave you a small amount of blood to heal you. He lifted you off of him, you sat cross-legged as he stood up and redressed.

"Leaving so soon" you were slightly disappointed, he usually stayed at least a day, but lately he had been acting distant. He usually only came by to make sure you eat and took care of yourself, for his own self interest (blood factory). Not that you should mind, your relationship wasn't serious and you knew this. "Uh yeah, y/n, I have to go help Nik with something." he glanced at you, buttoning his jeans and grabbing his shirt, "I'll see you later." and he was gone before you could even say bye.

You sigh and laid back, reflecting on the past few months and how you've become too emotionally involved with him. Maybe he knew and that's why he has been distant. Or maybe he was seeing someone else? There had been times where he would show up on your doorstep, his scent was oddly feminine, and sometimes he already smelled of sex, and not yours. You became accustomed to his natural scent to know the difference. But you never questioned it, you were naive to the possibility, perhaps too blinded by selfishness. Now fully putting the puzzle together, anger and hurt bubbled inside you creating a dangerous mixture.

A few days went by, and you decided you would end things with him. It took awhile to come to the decision. Your heart ached, but your anger over threw your weaker emotions that begged for the relationship to continue.

Grabbing your phone, you sent Kol a text.

 _"We need to talk.."_ waiting a few seconds, a ding sent from your phone.

_"Y"_

_"We just do"_

_"Ok. Meet me at bistro @ 7"_

* * *

It was nearing seven as you made the walk to the rendezvous location, you lit a cigarette. Rarely did you smoke, but when you did you were stressed heavily. You knew you'd be late, but you didn't care. He could wait.

"Hey, y/n" Kol said, his hands in his pockets, "Since when do you smoke?" he was surprised by the sudden change of character. You grinned, "When I want to." leaving no room for misinterpretations. You both were seated outside, you sipped on water while you waited for tea. He seemed nervous, his eyes darting up and down Magazine Street.

Rubbing his face, he made eye contact with you, "So, uh, what did you need to talk about?" boy, he had no idea you knew and you wanted to savour this moment. The sun was setting, and you watched it, relishing the moment, you paused and closed your eyes. "I know." you sighed, eyes still closed,

"What?" he sounded baffled

"I know you're seeing someone else," tears seemed to build up in your eyes, stinging at this declaration, but you blinked them back as you managed to stare him down. He looked slightly guilty but confused. "Why are you upset, y/n?" he went to grab your hand, you pulled back quickly,"It's not as though we are a couple. i'm sure you slept with others too." you laughed at that, sniffling. You shook your head, your gaze on your hands. "I didn't." you managed to say. It was true, after Kol you felt oddly complete, never needing or wanting more than the life you so naively created. "You didn't what?" you didn't bother looking him in the face, it would hurt too much right then.

"I didn't sleep with others. I didn't want to sleep with others, I had no desire to. All I wanted was you." you sighed, sniffling, "And that seems like a joke now." he remained silent. You wiped away a stray tear, "May I ask you something, Kol?" you looked into his dark eyes, judging them in depth, "Did you drink from them too?"

He remained silent still, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Concluding your suspicion, you stood up abruptly and walked away, he stood up to follow you but you put your hand out and stopped him in his tracks "Don't!" you cried angrily. You disappeared into thin air before his eyes. 

Standing there, he could only manage an apology. People around him looked on in confused disbelief.

You collapsed on your bed and continued crying, throwing yourself into a depressed state. Your roommate (another witch) came in and asked what happened, still in her pajamas. She had the talent of empath, it was annoying to you sometimes. She crawled into your bed and laid next to you. Emotion dumping everything that happened she nodded and listened, rubbing your back.

"I'll kill him" she said, her slight joke causing a small laugh from you as you sniffled. "Not if I kill him first." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive smut, sorry not a lot of detail. I was trying to write while I had time and this was the only way.  
> I hope you enjoy! Leave comments, kudos, or nothing!  
> Sorry for the shortness as well <3

You watched the seasons change through fogged glasses. Busying yourself with work and nothing else, even avoiding going near the Mikaelson family for worry of running into Kol. Your conversations with Rebekah were only over the phone and not confiding in Elijah ripped you apart internally, they were your go-tos until the situation happened. Until one day you got a surprise phone call from Elijah.

Your phone buzzed rapidly one night, you had just gotten off your shift at the hospital and were ready to go home and order take out something and drink a glass of wine or three. Looking at the caller ID you raised an eyebrow and hit the answer button. "Elijah?" "Y/n, how are you? We haven't spoken in awhile and I had been wondering if you were feeling okay." You couldn't lie to him, he would know right away. You took a deep breath. "I've been better, but I won't complain." you bit your tongue at your words, mentally kicking yourself. "You sound like you want to complain, I can come over if you'd like?" "Uh, no, no. I'm fine Elijah, no need." you objected, knowing that you had no choice. "I'll be there around 10, with food." "Elijah, I-" the phone call ended. You stood baffled, your breath fogged into the night sky.

Arriving home, you set your things on the kitchen counter. Your roommate hadn't been home yet, she must have been working the night shift. You looked at the microwave- 9:30 it read, you weren't wanting to speak to Elijah or anyone else for that matter. What you had really wanted was some wine and a coma, but only one was likely. Changing into pajamas, you plopped on the couch and turned on the tv, glass of wine in hand. Time seemed to flow by when there was a sudden knock at the door, almost causing you to drop your glass. You jumped up and put the glass on the table before hurdling the couch and opening the door to find a suited man overlooking your yard. He turned around with a smile, a paper bag clenched in his fist.

"Ah, y/n. Good to see you. You look.." he scanned your body with a sense of longing, "Beautiful as always." you blushed, remembering your pajamas, stepping to the side and motioning for him to come in. He handed you the bag, "It's y/f/f" peeking into the bag you thanked him before you brought him to your room, closing the door behind you. "So what's been going on? I know something happened between you and.. my brother. But I do not know what, he's unusually distant and sulkish. Maybe you can fill in the blanks. Hope misses you, and so does Rebekah." he gauged your emotions with each word he spoke. "It's complicated, Elijah. I'd rather not speak of it anymore." you whined, sitting on the arm rest of a love seat in your room. He chuckled at your stubbornness and patted the cushion next to him, you plopped down with a pout and crossed arms. "Love, you need to talk. It's eating you up inside. I can see it." you groaned at that, he held out his hand. "You know Elijah, it's annoying how well you still know me." you sighed, he grabbed your hands in his and opened himself to you mentally. Your ability was similar to telepathy, but only with those you were extremely close to (not many). You figured this out centuries ago with Elijah, his memories and emotions flooded you, and yours flooded his, an accidental exchange.

You hesitated, sifting through his emotions and memories, not yet opening your mental flood gate. His mental fingers, poking and prying through your recesses trying to seek better access. "Don't be shy, y/n. There's nothing that you could show me that would do harm." concentrating, closing your eyes you slowly opened the gate, your memories and emotions seeping into him with hints of uncertainty. Both sitting still in that position, you could feel him running through your recent memories, replaying them over and over, his emotions became difficult to measure, he felt so much. There was a sense of admiration, but anger and jealousy, and also something surprising... lust.

"I'm sorry, y/n" he said with sympathy, a hand cupping your cheek before standing up and straightening his tie. "Where are you going?" you were concerned you had upset him with what he now knows, "It would seem I need to teach my child of a brother a thing or two about respect for women." he said, coldness chilling his voice. "Elijah, no. It doesn't matter anymore. You said it would cause no harm!" you pleaded with him, grabbing his arm. He turned and looked into your eyes "I lied." you knew he didn't mean to let it affect him. You knew more than you wish you did, but you knew his reasoning. His thoughts and emotions made it obvious. "Please Elijah.. let it go. If not for yourself, then for me." you felt guilty for using that card but it would be the only way he wouldn't act upon his feelings. He had the knack of letting his emotions fester and turn into something unstoppable, another trait the Mikaelson's carried.

"I understand you care, but it isn't worth it." his jaw tensed at your words, "Y/n. He didn't deserve you. Not your time nor your body. I just want to make him know that." he pulled you to his chest and held you in a deep embrace before planting an unexpected kiss onto your lips. But you didn't pull away, you had no idea why but you didn't, instead you deepened it. The kisses and actions became hurried, as if making up for lost time, bodies and minds mingled and flooded. No sense of awareness besides of each other.

You lost track of time, both of you on your bedroom floor, unsure where your body and his began. Everything seemed to slow down. Everything always slowed with Elijah, but you liked it. He took his time, ensuring nothing was left out, nothing was overlooked. There never were expectations, or requirements, just patience. But something was missing.

 

* * *

 

Awaking in the morning to sun's light seeping into the room through your blinds, you notice a sleeping Elijah in your bed, an arm draped over his face, the other on your thigh. Suddenly washed with a sense of affection and guilt. You traced his jaw, stubble lightly scratching on the pads of your fingers. He stirred, grabbing your hand and making eye contact. Smiling, he kissed your fingertips,  you grinned in response, "Good morning, Elijah" he pulled you onto him, "Good morning, my love."

What did you get yourself into?


	8. Family Feud

You laid in bed for as long as you could, your room was a wreck thanks to Elijah's supernatural ability to ruin a room over sex. The man was controlled in most things, but why not being able to keep a room clean? Your stomach growled, earning a concerned look from Elijah. "You have not eaten. Where are my manners?" He got off the bed, only in his birthday suit. Heading for the door, you squealed for him to stop.

"Elijah! NO! My roommate!" he paused and mentally weighed the situation "Of course." he grabbed his pants and put them on before heading out your bedroom door. 15 minutes went by when suddenly your roommate bursts through your door, a surprised and flustered look on her face, "Y/n! Why is there a vampire in our kitchen... COOKING!? WITHOUT A SHIRT!" she was disheveled from sleep. You blushed, "That's Elijah.. He came over last night and um.. stayed the night?" you grinned sheepishly. She was stunned, "Elijah? Like THE Elijah?? Kol's brother?? Your ancient lover?????" you nodded at every word she said. You forgot you told her about him.

"Y/n, I made you eggs and bac- Oh hello, I'm Elijah. Would you like some eggs? Maybe some bacon?" he was being oddly domestic and charming. Your roommate blushed frantically, "I, Uh, No, well... No I'm good, I'm just going to go! Thanks so much. Bye!" she gave a quick wave before closing your bedroom door with awkwardness. "She's rather nervous." Elijah chuckled, handing you a plate with food. You ate gratefully, shoveling the food in a cartoon manner.

He grabbed the rest of his clothes, throwing them on. "I should go before Niklaus gets concerned." you nodded, licking the yolk off the fork. "Thank you, Elijah." he smiled at you "Always, y/n" he buttoned his shirt and was heading for the handle before he stopped, "Y'n.." you looked up at him, "This doesn't have to mean anything. I just hope we can still remain close." it felt like a weight had been lifted off your chest, you were relieved but a little hurt, "I would like that very much." a sense of pain and relief washed over his features before he nodded and left your house.

* * *

 

AT THE MIKAELSON'S

 

Elijah arrived home, unable to avoid running into Niklaus. 

"Brother, where have you been?" Klaus seemed particularly irrate, but that was never out of  the normal for him. "I was at y/n's. She needed to talk and I guess I must have fell asleep there. Sorry I did not bother to inform you of my every step." Elijah's jaw tensed, in no mood for his brother's temper. "'Talk', is that what they call it these days? You smell of sex and y/n, brother. Would you like Kol to find out, hmm?" Elijah was not having it. "Maybe Kol needs to find out? It's not as if he deserved her." Klaus chuckled "And that's for you to decide? What right is it of yours? Maybe we should have Kol come down from his sulkfest of room to hear what you have to say?"

"Hear what who has to say?" Kol came trotting down the stairs, his ears lit with his name. Klaus turned with a smile "Oh nothing, it's just that our big brother here feels entitled, isn't that right Elijah?" Kol was confused "What do you mean?" shoved Elijah towards Kol, "Go on. Take a whiff!" he laughed, Elijah straightened his shirt and breathed heavily, his chin high with a sense of dignity. Kol inhaled briefly, taking the scent into his nose. Recognizing what or rather who it was, anger and pain flashed in his eyes "You slept with Y/n!?" shoving Elijah backwards, veins traveling underneath his eyes, Elijah stood his ground "It's not like it matters to you, you couldn't appreciate a good thing while it lasted. You didn't deserve her." Kol punched him in the mouth for his words before walking away, Elijah spit blood onto the marbled floor, wiping the residue from his lips with a satisfied grin, obviously striking a nerve. Elijah knew he was right, Kol didn't deserve you and he screwed up everything he had with you. He was an old cliche, not knowing what he had until it was gone. 

What Kol had a hard time admitting was his long term affections for you, and maybe even love he hadn't realized.


End file.
